Get Off!
by Connie.b06
Summary: En una noche de tormenta, los sentimientos de Kurogane salen a flote, pero Fye se asusta... ¿Qué sucederá al avanzar la noche? Songfic con la canción Get Off de Cinema Bizarre.//KuroFye//


Aqui vuelvo con un nuevo fic!! Mejor dicho, un songfic, con la canción **_Get Off! _**de _**Cinema Bizarre**_... No se que más decir, aparte de...

**ADVERTENCIA!! Este fic contiene Yaoi, a los que no les gusta, no lo lean, nadie los obliga. Y los que sean sencibles, no lo lean, que puede contener escenas "fuertes". Después no se quejen de que los traumé, o algo así, porque hice a su(s) personaje(s) favorito(s) gay(s). Contiene algo de Limme, o puede ser tomado hasta cierta parte como Lemon.  
**

Y con esto ya dicho... AQUÍ VIENE EL FIC!! :D

* * *

**Get Off**

Se encontraban en un nuevo mundo. Eran tantos los que habían recorrido, que éste no les parecía nada fuera de lo común. Grandes mansiones, calles oscuras débilmente iluminadas por siete lunas plateadas, el aire se respiraba puro y húmedo, árboles altos y sombríos, coches dibujando siluetas en la noche. Ya les era tan común estas situaciones que ni les llamó la atención que entre tanta oscuridad se encontrara tanta belleza.

Como siempre, Kurogane comenzó a caminar antes que los demás, guiándolos en silencio mientras Sakura le hablaba casi con naturalidad a Xiao Lang y Fye le hablaba a Mokona. Llegaron a un pequeño hotel. Kurogane pidió dos habitaciones, una para los tres, y otra para Sakura (y Mokona, que era algo obvio que querría dormir con ella).

Era tarde, el viento soplaba fuerte, y el pequeño hotel no parecía muy seguro, pero era lo único a lo que podían aspirar con el dinero que llevaban, que al cambiarlo al de éste país, habían quedado con mucho menos. Se avecinaba una tormenta, era evidente. Estaban los tres en la habitación, observando las luna en el cielo, y en eso, un rayo corta el cielo en dos. Las luces se apagan, y en la oscuridad, Xiao Lang se pone de pie en un salto.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas, chico? –Dijo Kurogane, con desgana.

–Sakura le tiene miedo a los truenos, es mejor que vaya a verla.

– Ve, Xiao-kun, Mokona no debe ser de mucha ayuda para calmarla. Lo más probable es que ella esté tratando de calmarla.

El chico salió corriendo a verla. "Por fin un momento solos" pensó Fye al ver la silueta del hombre moreno sentado cerca de la ventana, que observaba como más truenos aparecían en el cielo.

–Y bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos, Kuro-rín? Esto de estar a oscuras me pone de nervios… – Hizo una pausa en espera de alguna respuesta pero el moreno no respondía. – Podríamos jugar a algo… Cuando chico me enseñaron un juego muy entretenido que…

–Cállate, no quiero jugar.

– ¿Y si cantamos alguna canción? Hay unas muy buenas, Kuro-pon…

Kurogane se pone de pie, se acerca al esbelto rubio y lo aprisiona dejándolo entre él y la pared, con sus manos a los lados de su cara.

–No me interesan tus estúpidas canciones. – Se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, y le da un leve golpe en la frente con su cabeza – ¿Entiendes?

– Je, je… pero entonces ¿qué hacemos?

– Deja de preguntar cosas tan lógicas. –Esto último lo dijo en casi un susurro. Fye comenzó a ponerse incómodo, y eso a Kurogane le encantaba. Rozó su nariz de forma juguetona, y acercó sus labios a los de Fye.

– Pero qué… – Sus labios se juntaron con delicadeza, pero luego el beso comenzó a volverse más intenso. Fye esperaba eso de hace tiempo, pero tenía un poco de miedo. Puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Kurogane con suavidad, pero sólo por un tiempo, porque luego lo empujó alejándolo de él. – ¿Qué haces? ¿Y si Xiao-kun llega?

El moreno se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente, mirando los ojos claros de Fye.

–Si eso es lo que te preocupa… – Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave – ya no hay problema, ¿no?

–Sí, bueno, no…

Kurogane volvió a acercársele, puso sus manos en el rostro del rubio y volvió a besarlo, ahora más apasionado.

–Espera – Fye volvió a apartarlo de él – Yo… – Kurogane se acercó a su oído y respiró profundamente, provocando un estremecimiento en el rubio.

"_Imagination baby can take you far  
Don't be afraid to come off slightly bizarre  
It can be scary baby ghostly i am  
I'm coming through like i'm the  
Lost son of sam  
Lost son of sam"_

El moreno terminó de susurrarle, y comenzó a jugar con sus labios con el lóbulo del rubio, el que comenzaba a sonrojarse y a dar cortos suspiros, que incitaban a Kurogane a seguir. Por un descuido, le mordió demasiado fuerte, y su oreja comenzó a sangrar. Pero Fye no parecía enojado, sólo un poco incómodo, asustado. Kurogane lamió su oreja, saboreó su sangre, se degustó de ella, tibia y salada, con ese sabor metálico que le encantaba. Al parecer, el dejar que Fye bebiera su sangre hacía que el sabor de la de él se le hiciera adictivo. Dejo su juego para después, ahora debía probar el sabor de su cuello. Posó sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a besar suavemente su piel blanca. Le encantaba su olor, lo embriagaba, lo hacía sentirse en el cielo, pero Fye seguía asustado.

"_There's nothing safer baby that is a fact  
Turn into something go put on something black  
But don't you worry  
Cause you'll never get hurt"_

No conseguía calmarlo, lo ponía más nervioso. No quería que estuviera asustado, pero estaba deseando sentir su piel, sentir sus besos, sentir que él lo quería. Se decidió por besar sus labios mientras lentamente le quitaba ese chaquetón tan largo que no le permitía tocarlo. Fye no hacía nada, se dejaba besar, pero no le ayudaba ni le impedía seguir.

"_And everybody feelin'  
Sexy say yeah  
Sexy say yeah"_

El rubio cortó el beso, ya le costaba respirar, le miró a sus rojos ojos y se sonrojó aún más; quería demostrarle que no estaba seguro, que no se sentía preparado. Deseaba que algo o alguien lo salvara de ese momento tan incómodo para él. Sí, lo amaba, le atrajo desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez, donde la Bruja de las Dimensiones, y lo comenzó a querer desde el día en que lo salvó de los Onis del país de Outo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no precisamente en ese momento.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, lo que hizo que Kurogane se separara de _su_ rubio.

– Fye-san, Kurogane-san, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué está la puerta cerrada?

– ¡Oh! Xiao-kun, eras tú. Es que Kuro-sama decidió tomar una ducha y me pidió que cerrara con llave, en un momento te abro. – Empujó al moreno hasta el baño y allí le encerró. Acercó su rostro a la puerta y susurro: – Quédate allí un rato.

¡Maldición! Justo cuando creía tenerlo en sus garras, aparece ese chico inoportuno. Justo cuando sentía que el ambiente se volvía más cálido, tenían que ser interrumpidos. La idea de un baño no le cayó mal, necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría en la oscuridad para poder calmarse, serenarse, para que su instinto no le obligara a hacer cosas de las que podría arrepentirse.

Fye abrió la puerta, dándole paso al chico al interior de la oscura habitación. Xiao Lang entró por un momento, sólo sacó unas cosas y se fue de allí a toda prisa, mientras el cuarto se iluminaba por un instante por la luz de un rayo.

– ¡Eh! Xiao-kun, ¿por qué vas tan apurado?

– Sakura-hime está muy asustada. La dejé sola un rato y estaba muerta de nervios… casi me estrangula al verme. No quiero morir tan pronto, así que mejor me apresuro. Con su permiso… – Hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo mientras recogía algunas cosas que se le caían por el camino.

El rubio se quedó mirando al chico alejarse. En cierta forma le envidiaba porque él sí hace todo lo que puede por la persona que ama, mientras él… él se atemorizaba y huía de la realidad; una realidad que le favorecía. ¿Y qué si le gustaba un hombre? Su comportamiento 

era cobarde, lo que Kurogane le pedía era algo normal, algo de lo que no debería asustarse, algo que deseaba con todo su corazón y todos sus sentidos. Debía dejarse llevar.

Entró en su cuarto, se encaminó al baño y posó su oído en la puerta, y escuchó como el agua de la ducha chocaba contra el suelo. "Vaya, con que se está bañando…" Estaba decepcionado. Se alejó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y esperando a que saliera de su ducha, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos impacientemente.

Por fin se abrió la puerta. Kurogane se asomó ya vestido, masajeándose el cabello con una toalla blanca. Ahora Fye estaba aún más decepcionado. Se imaginaba al moreno saliendo semi desnudo, con solamente una toalla en la cintura haciendo de censura, pero aparece completamente vestido y con una mirada seria que lo intimidaba.

Kurogane no habló. Se acercó a Fye y lo miró intensamente a los ojos, como si con pestañear perdiera algo muy importante para sí. Tomó el mentón del chico de piel pálida y con delicadeza levantó su rostro. Y volvió a intentar. Lo besó de forma salvaje, haciendo que la respiración de Fye se entrecortara; soltaba suspiros en cada oportunidad que le dejaba su moreno. Y cuando sintió que estaba respondiendo el beso, el chico de ojos rojos entreabrió sus labios, esperando que él también los abriera y pudiera saborear cada rincón de esa boca que ya le pertenecía. Pero al parecer, Fye no entendió las intenciones de su pareja, lo que enfureció a Kurogane, haciendo que se separara de él.

- Bien, si esto es lo que quieres, así será. Mejor iré a dar un paseo- Comenzó a levantarse de la cama, para salir por la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – Dijo Fye, sujetándole de la mano, pare que no se fuera.- ¿Te vas así como así?

- Tranquilo, volveré

-Pero…

"_When you're feeling kind of gorgeous  
Call me on the phone and  
Get off!  
Get off!  
When time is kinda precious  
I can come undone and  
Get off!  
__Get off!  
Yeah"_

Y vio su fuerte silueta alejarse iluminada por otro rayo que se dibujaba en el cielo. ¿Por qué tenía que irse ahora, que por fin se decidía a reaccionar a hacer algo más que atemorizarse, a seguir sus instintos? Tenía que haber otra forma de compensarlo… Y entonces se iluminó.

Esperó a que se hubiera ido para comenzar a arreglarlo todo: ahora él tenía que satisfacer sus "necesidades". Bajó a hablar con la dueña del pequeño hotel y le pidió prestado un auto elegante y dos copas, luego fue a una tienda y compró una botella de champaña. Dentro del auto, Fye acomodó las cosas para que el ambiente fuera ideal, y luego salió en busca de su teléfono, para llamar a Kurogane

-_Te espero en la plazoleta al lado del hotel. No llegues tarde.-_ Escuchó Kurogane por el otro lado del teléfono, y antes de que diera una respuesta, la llamada ya había sido terminada. Algo bueno sucedería, estaba seguro.

Se apresuró a llegar al lugar, pero sólo encontró un auto alargado y negro estacionado en un rincón. Miró hacia todos lados, pero Fye no se encontraba allí, o por lo menos eso pensaba. En eso, una ventana de la parte trasera del auto es bajada y una mano se asoma por ella, haciéndole señas.

-¡¡Kuro-chin!! ¡Aquí estoy!

- Pero que… -Se dijo para sí, mientras se acercaba corriendo a la ventana- ¡Qué haces allí dentro! ¿De quién…? -La puerta es abierta y con las dos manos, Fye agarra a Kurogane de sus ropas y lo atrae hacia él, obligándolo a entrar al interior del auto, y luego cerró la puerta con llave.

Sacó la botella de champaña y la abrió ante los ojos atónitos del moreno. Sirvió el burbujeante líquido en las dos copas, le pasó una a su chico y con rapidez se tomó su parte. Ahora él tomaría el control.

"_Russian champagne in the back of the car  
You can be the bubbles I'll be your dracula  
I've got a million other tricks up my sleeve  
Go get you're jacket babe  
Get ready to leave  
Ready to leave"_

Esperó a que tomara su trago, y al terminar, se le acercó hasta tocar sus labios y sin cortar el beso, se sentó sobre sus piernas. Abrió sus labios, y Kurogane por fin pudo sentir todos los sabores que existían en su boca. Pero Fye se alejó de su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa radiante, luciendo sus afilados colmillos. Entreabrió sus labios, pero esta vez se acercó al cuello de su chico y con pasión sustrajo gran cantidad de sangre. Pero a pesar de todo, Kurogane no perdía fuerza; al contrario, comenzaba a estimularse.

Mientras el rubio lo mordía, lo besaba y bebía su sangre, él comenzó a desnudar su delgado cuerpo. Entre suspiros, quitaba prendas y prendas, y cuando logró dejar su torso al descubierto, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, a recorrer con sus dedos cada músculo de ella. 

Pero el rubio lo detuvo, se separó de su cuello y comenzó a ayudarlo para que él también se desvistiera.

Y así quedaron los dos, sólo cubiertos por su ropa interior, mirándose el uno al otro, sonrojados, excitados, deseando más. Kurogane abrazó su cuerpo mientras lo acomodaba en el asiento trasero, y luego lo soltó para comenzar a besarlo. Aún tenía sabor a sangre en sus labios, pero eso sólo lo excitaba más. Bajó por su cuello y, arrodillado a su lado, comenzó a besar cada parte de su pecho, llevándolo al estado más alto del éxtasis.

"_If you don't wanna go feel free to sit tight  
Two talkaholics we can do it all night  
But if you're longing for some real human touch  
I'm coming over just like  
I am too much  
I am too much"_

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Los recuerdos de esa noche nunca se borrarían de su mente. Sus rudas manos recorriendo su cuerpo frágil pero fuerte, sus labios jurándole amor eterno, su cuerpo demostrándole cuánto lo deseaba. Cada nuevo mundo que visitaban, cada momento a solas que encontraban, trataban que toda experiencia nueva superara la anterior. Pero para Fye, su primera vez con Kurogane había sido la más importante de todas. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, él seguía soñando con él y las palabras que le susurraba al oído.

"_When you're feeling kind of gorgeous  
Call me on the phone and  
Get off!  
Get off!  
When time is kinda precious  
I can come undone and  
Get off!  
__Get off!  
Yeah"_

_  
_Después de haber viajado tanto, a Fye se le ocurrían ideas más extravagantes y sensuales. Por lo que, casi todos los días, Kurogane estaba recibiendo nuevas llamadas que lo "obligaban" a seguir con su juego secreto.

"_When you're feeling kind of gorgeous  
Call me on the phone and  
Get off!  
Get off!  
When time is kinda precious  
I can come undone and  
Get off!  
__Get off!  
Yeah"_

Xiao Lang y Sakura nunca se percataron de lo que sus acompañantes hacían, pero Mokona sospechaba del buen humor de Kurogane. Aunque, sinceramente, la pequeña creía que el acompañante del moreno sería una mujer.

"_When you're feeling kind of gorgeous  
Call me on the phone and  
Get off!  
Get off!  
When time is kinda precious  
I can come undone and  
Get off!  
__Get off!  
Yeah"_

"_Otra vez suena el teléfono. Posiblemente, Fye esté planeando algo nuevo. Con tal de que no muera desangrado…"_

* * *

Dejen Reviews!! Acepto de todo, porque es mi primer fic de este tipo (me refiero a songfic y a lo yaoi y pervertido)

xD

ya, saludos a Kaary-chan! por compartir mis gustos ;D y x entenderme T.T (llorando de felicidad)


End file.
